In various industries, providers of products, services and/or resources often allocate and monitor consumption of those respective products, services and/or resources by customers. For example, a mobile network operator may allocate a mobile phone subscriber a particular number of voice minutes or a particular amount of data usage over a particular time period. To manage different product and/or service packages offered to customers and the subscription to and/or consumption of those product and/or service packages by customers, a resource provider often utilizes a customized software solution to manage those customer entitlements, which can be costly. Additionally, the customized entitlement management software may be inflexible, requiring additional cost and development time to incorporate new products and/or services or modify existing products and/or services.